You'll Come with Me
by Chigiri
Summary: Though he was only a wolf for part of their journey, the fact that he had been hers didn't change. Even in a life without Midna, Link discovers that dogs are always loyal to their masters. Post Twlight Princess, LinkXMidna


**An:** As a short introduction, I'm just going to greet the Zelda community and hope for the best

Anyway, hello and thank you for reading my story in advance. It has been a long, long time since I've even touched the Zelda fan community, so I'm hoping that since then, my skills have improved. Well, they couldn't have gotten any worse… This may be a bit of a one-shot, depending on how I feel and what reaction people have to this story. I can soundly point that this probably isn't gonna be like any Zelda story out there. Here it goes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Legend of Zelda or any characters associated in this story. Sorry?

**You'll Come with Me**

Midna had decided that she had been incredibly stupid.

And she decided this, gazing upon the expanse of her dark territory with mundane intrest, while reminiscing of her recent excursions. Everything led from one thought to another, swirling in patterns in her brain, tangling everything that had happened into a beautiful, complicated knot.

And at the center of this knot lied a name.

"If only," She snorted quietly to herself, wrapping the heavy cloak around herself. The raw sarcasm in her voice mirrored what she felt inside.

"If only she hadn't let Zant live" was a good start. She knew the corruption in his eyes the first few minutes she saw him. He was powerless against her at that time, with her taking the position of the throne and granting her the powers of their ancestors. They all knew it, and she could've made him disappear for all of eternity if she wished. None of this would have happened.

Her gaze fell upon the Sol, brightly lit and unhindered from Zant's foreign powers. Her kin, the citizens of Twilight, went about their daily activities around the palace. Zant was wrong about her people; they smiled as they greeted each other, walked gracefully and and steadily across the smooth stone. To her, her people were beautiful and lively. Zant had made them dead. They held so many expressions in them, waiting to surface at the right time.

--Which brought her to the next regret on the list: if she could've only done more for Zelda.

She recalled the first time her and the princess of Light met. Zant had already claimed the castle in Twilight and in her journey to find the fabled beast, stumbled upon the tidy little room where the melancholy girl stood.

"_You would rather see your people suffer through a window?"_ Midna asked her as the princess looked quizzically at her appearance. What a way to help the country, for sure. People of the light never understood the pain of abandonment, and Midna hated every second that her curse inflicted upon her. Here, a royal with so much power, only watching over her dead country as if she could do nothing made Midna's stomach churn.

"_No,"_ Came Zelda's calm but curt reply, _"I would rather not see my people dead."_

"_So what are you waiting for? Shouldn't you be finding a way to revive them? Or are the people of the light really this pitiful?"_ She sneered. Zelda looked at her, and it was then that she knew that Zelda knew more than what she led on.

"_The shadows that confine me are not inept. I have only one course of action in this castle."_

At this the hooded princess pressed her gaze upon the rain and uttered something that Midna couldn't understand until much later.

"_Hope."_

Hope did wonders, yes, but what good did it do when there was no action to make the goal happen? It was then that Zelda and her made some connection. She came to visit Zelda a few more times, trying to understand just exactly how the princess thought. And at that time, when Zelda had told her of the gaurds raiding the last province and rendering it into eternal Twilight , that a small peice of the puzzle had been filled.

She fleed to find hope, but hope also found her, too.

And when she felt Zelda's power filling her body, Zelda's heart fusing in with hers, she could comprehend what Zelda had been waiting for all that time.

Zelda had found hope in _her_, and she gave everything to Midna for that.

She feigned a yawn and vaguely wondered what the princess occupied herself with after Ganondorf's death. If she was smart, she would replace those cowardly guards. How many times had they wimpered and hid behind their sheilds against an overly large dog?

Then again, Link did have that scary expression on as a wolf.

Ah, there it was; the source of her problems and the pitiful reason why she felt like a giant boar ran over her. Link was a whole mess of mistakes in her head and it all started with "It wasn't Link's fault".

No, it wasn't Link's fault that he turned into a wolf. He didn't make the legends. He didn't tell her that it would be an easy, clean job. All the blame piled upon her shoulders for her stupidity; not his.

She had once thought that the Realm of Light wasn't worth saving. One particular afternoon with Link slammed her growing attachment to the land in her face.

The hylian needed a break, a small one, but a break nontheless. He panted heavily and leaned against a tree, not caring in the least about his dirtying tunic or her half-hearted gaze. The scent of conflict still reigned in the air, and the rough footprints they created-along with the stalhounds-lay only yards before them. Their travels took them from the crowded and lively Castle Town the countryside of the western Faron province.

The sun continued to sink, dying the sky in pink and gold hues. Before she knew it, her eyes drew to the magnificent sight and the pressure to continue the journey blurred into the back of her mind. Who in twilight knew that such beauty existed?

It was the first time she really noticed the sun set.

Midna suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her, and she gave a questioning glance to her companion. Wearily, her imp fingers pulled at the soft blades of grass. The feeling of embarrassment wasn't exactly on her list of pleasant emotions.

"_What?"_

Link merely smiled at her, teasing her with a look that meant _"I know you're enjoying this_" before returning his attention to the shadowy mountaintops and pastel sky.

Colors upon colors melted together, from shying pink to fiery red, melting into deep gold and finally cooling into deep navy blue. They said nothing to each other nor did they need to.

"_Let's go."_ Midna spoke, breaking the spell of Twilight. The moon had now reigned over the sky as its ruler and it was time they moved on.

Link had no objections and clambered to his feet. His smile had faded but he still looked content.

But that was _then_, and the place she resided in _now_ had no day. The sky never had a sun nor a moon. She couldn't turn off the lights because there were none. Time couldn't tell her what her companions were doing at the moment.

As much as she would like to be in Hyrule, maybe just for a time, this realm was her home. She belonged here.

And she knew her selfishness caused her bitterness because _"If only I hadn't broken that stupid mirror"_ slipped passed her lips almost without noticing it.

She couldn't blame Link just because she was stupid enough to get attached to him. That, and if the mirror were to remain someone somewhere would use it for evil purposes. It was for the good of both realms, for Zelda, and for Link.

Arghh, why couldn't she just leave it be?!

"You idiot," She muttered to herself and turned her back to the balcony. She had a country to run and doing things as trivial as this didn't help it any.

Midna had more important matters in hand.

However, when it came to Link, the most important thought he had was how to get out of his predicament.

A whole mess of vines entangled him. They grew from the ground, hung from the tree he remained pinned to. His boots barely touched the ground and his arms lay suspended in the knots of ivy. They twisted and looped around him and the tree so many different ways that he couldn't tell where it ended. This was like being trapped in one of those giant cat's cradles Beth made.

"Looks like you still have your tail." A sweet pitched voice whispered into his ear, and he struggled just to look at the speaker. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Midna—" He tried speaking, but the vines efficiently gagged him enough to choke out only a gutteral reply. He looked at her helplessly as she scrutinized the vines. He felt a twitch from behind him, and what Midna said kicked in. The long tufts of fur rubbed against his legs and the rough patches of bark made an annoying tinlging feeling. He twitched it again and the feeliing left.

"I can't do anything about this." Midna replied as she moved more into Link's view. She placed she small hand on her broken crown and frowned in thoughtfullness.

"Listen, I'm going to find something to cut you out of here. I'll be back."

Her implike form twisted around and headed towards the wooded labrynth before Link could say otherwise. Not that he could say anything in the first place, but she would've understood.

The wind blew into the trees harshly, generating a long howl in the air. The flowers on the vines couldn't stand up to the gust and lost their petals, drifting like snow to the ground.

Something felt off.

The white petals burnt up into black ash and rose into the sky. The sounds of reversed chimes filled the air andLink could see the angry red portal open.

Zant stood in front of him.

He didn't bother with words and growled viciously as his bit the vines in his mouth. He struggled against the natural ropes urging to get out, to let him go. Where was his sword?! Why weren't they breaking?!

Zant clutched an unconscious Midna in his arms as he laughed at the Hylian.

"You can never have her back, descendant of light! She belongs to us!" He cackled uncontrollably as Link continued to strain against his prison. Helpless, Link watched as the cloaked Twili rested his hand over Midna's crown. Magic leaked into the grooves and spread through the markings of Midna's body, tainting the color into a deep maroon.

"_No!"_ He cried as the vines snapped between his teeth. The taut cords unwound in a frenzy and he found himself launching towards the senile Twili with determination…

He found himself on a wooden floor.

Blinking dumbfounded at the oak wood patterns, his brain processed the few bits of information that seemed key to finding out exactly what happened.

He was in a maze.

Midna was still cursed.

Zant had Midna.

_It was a dream,_ Link thought hazily as he untangled himself from the bedsheets.

Yeah, it was definitely a dream. Otherwise Midna would have been _here,_ laughing at him om his face for _gracefully _ falling off the bed.

This was getting ridiculus…

Sitting up, Link rubbed a sore spot on his head and breathed out a yawn. His blond hair knotted in between his fingers and he involuntarily flinched at the sharp pull. Where did he put that comb?

The sun hadn't fully risen as of yet, which gave him time to make something for breakfast. Ordon loach sounded particularly good at the moment. He had to get up for that, though, which meant that he couldn't be lazing around on his floor all day.

It was better to face the day head-on rather than hiding from it, right?

With determination planted firmly in his mind, he pulled himself to his feet and spread the covers evenly onto his bed. Link stripped off his night clothes (a simple shirt and loose pants) and donned his normal Ordon attire. The hero's outfit remained hung on the wall; what point was there to wear battle clothing in town? The only threat posed in town were the runaway goats that escaped from the ranch.

With the exception of Sera on her bad day, of course. The shopkeeper had always been known for her explosive temper.

Preferring to keep his mind off of the more pessimistic views of the day's possible future, he grasped the fishing pole leaning off the adjacent wall and started for the ladder to the door. He hooked the rod to his back, much like he did with a sword, and pushed his body close to the railing. What he wouldn't give for Midna's hovering ability sometimes!

He told Midna that some time in the past, and she scoffed at him.

"_If _you _had these little stubs for legs, you'd understand why I don't walk."_ She replied.

He smiled at her then. He even braved laughing as she shot him an indignant glare. Her expressions were always the best…

Thoughts of her ceased as his feet hit the floor. A month had gone by, and everyday he still thought of the once-cursed princess. He found memories hidden in some of his sloppy actions, like finding himself shaking water off his body like a dog. Memories whispered in his head when he fought the bokoblins near the Faron woods. Shadows teased him when the hour of twilight graced the land.

Enough; it was the morning of _today_, and he had fishing to do.


End file.
